


And after that?

by Jisungs_aegyo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, AroAce Christine, Drug usage later on, Kind of a slowburn?, Multi, Post-Squip, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungs_aegyo/pseuds/Jisungs_aegyo
Summary: A few weeks after the Squip is destroyed, Jeremy and Christine have agreed to date one another and try to make things work.Who knows if they will.Michael is Lonely,Jake is Stuck,Rich feels Helpless,Jenna feels Useless,Brooke feels everything Too Much,Chloe feels Scared,Christine feels Broken,And Jeremy feels anxious, confused, and kind of sweaty?(Read authors note !!)





	And after that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Before you go any further, please know that this fic is set up based off of mostly canon, but partially my own headcanons as well. One being Rich, and him being adopted by his now single mother. Things that move the story in my favor but don't change it enough to be an AU. Thank you for your time !

Jeremy took in a deep breath, shook his shoulders, and stepped outside. The morning air was definitely colder than it had been yesterday. He liked the colder weather, Michael liked it better when it was hot. 

Speaking of Michael,

Jeremy felt bad, but whenever he saw that red PT Cruiser pull into his driveway he couldn't help but chuckle. It just wasn't a 'Michael' car, but it was his first one. As Michael pulled into the driveway, Jeremy smiled at the sight of the back seats being pulled up, meaning Michael had picked up everyone.

"Yo Heere, just gonna stand there all pretty or are we gonna be late?" Michael hollered, rolling his window down. Jeremy made his way into the cruisers front seat.  
"Lucky-ass, Mell saved the front seat for you!" Rich's head popped up from the back, chuckling and attempting small talk.  
Now in the car, he felt an oddly high level of comfort. Michael has decked out the cruiser (affectionately named Bernadette) with thinks like special paint jobs, so that the cars interior looked like an episode of blast to the past: 90's edition. It was an obnoxious purple with designs in red and white all over. He even had a hula girl on the dashboard; never doubt Michael Mell when it comes to his aesthetics.

It smelled really strongly like Brookes perfume, and he heard lots of arguing in the back.  
"Get situated now, we're leaving!" Michael called out. It only made them even louder.  
"I think this is favoritism- I wore the cutest dress today and now it's all wrinkly! Why can't we take turns in the front?" Chloe called from the back.  
"Cause Jeremy's been sitting in that seat longer than I have, too. It might as well have his name written on it!" Michael glanced at the blue eyed boy, who was grinning with delight.  
"Good mooooorning everyone!" Jeremy drawled out, turning his head to look at the six teens who were now all looked at him happily.  
"Morning Tall-ass" Rich laughed. It'd become an affectionate term between them at this point, even after the Squip.  
"Jeremy!" Christine, Jeremy's small girlfriend piped up from the very back.  
"You made sure you'll be at improve class today after school, right?" Jeremy lazily threw his arm around the seat, nodding at her.  
"Wouldn't miss it!"  
"And Michael?" She asked, a bit gentler, as if she didn't know where the line not to cross was. Which, really, she didn't, but Christine had always been a very safe person in those departments, sometimes overbearingly so.  
"Yep, I'll be there Chris!" There was a pause between the conversation until Michael picked it back up.  
"You said there was gonna be another play held right after new years, right? Do you know what it is yet?" Christine shook her head, forgetting that he most likely couldn't see her at the moment.  
"Nope! Mr. Reyes said the last one got us a lot of funding, so we're gonna be able to put on a bigger show." Brooke explained, giggling at Christine's embarrassed blush.  
"It'd be cool to do another revamp-classic-" Jake began.  
"Not as extreme as the last one, and maybe we can help write it too." Jenna grinned and jumped in.  
"That would be the coolest! Maybe we can write it to be more diverse. Like, low key diverse though."  
"Like gay Le fou?" Jeremy piped up.  
"Le fou was a big deal dude, I'm talking casual stuff. No offense, but we need to try getting more diverse members. I know we have our awesome actress Christine and the new, spunky Michael, but it wouldn't be right for any of us to play a black characters role. Agreed?" Jenna finished, looking around for others' input. Everyone nodded quickly.  
"Definitely, for sure. That'd be the WORST thing for us to do, ever." Jake shook his head dismissively.  
"Hate to cut this conversation short. But we're here guys!" Michael called back.  
Jeremy tripped out of the car, hurrying to the trunk. As he opened it, the teens stumbled out quickly. Jake's legs fell asleep, causing him to nearly face plant on the schools sidewalk. Michael, and Rich, who was admittedly more grabby with how he caught him (hand on his waist and chest). All three chuckled, brushing it off to catch up with the others.

"Do we seriously have to meet with the counselor? She's a nice lady and all but she's, like..." Chloe trailed off, looking to Brooke and Jenna for help.  
"Super unstable. You can tell High schoolers aren't her thing." Christine sighed.  
Jeremy and Christine had their arms linked as they walked into school. Jeremy felt very comfortable like this.  
His heart didn't race anymore, however.  
But he was comfortable, and Christine seemed to be too, so he didn't mind it. Comfort and happiness. This was what love should be.

"Yeah, I wish we didn't have to, but the school did us a favor with this. They could have suspended us." Jeremy added to the conversation.  
"Who knew super-computer pills could be considered drug abuse!" Michael groaned, running his fingers through his hair.  
Jeremy noticed Jake and Rich were no longer behind them, which wasn't a big deal. No, they'd be okay alone, he hoped.  
"They could have kicked us out, or something like that? Not sure how the school systems work.." Jenna remarked.  
The bell rang as soon as the group made it to the building they had classes in as Juniors. The school was set up so that all classes besides lunch and extra curricular's were divided in buildings by grade. It was a shitty school with a weird set up, but really Jeremy wouldn't have it any other way.  
As he parted ways with his friends, he could feel eyes burning into him from behind. He paused, before turning around, but none of them had been looking at him.  
"Oh, Jer!" Michael called back.  
"Here's your notebook! Thanks for the notes I missed yesterday." The brunette grinned and handed him the book.  
"No problem man, see you next period." He grinned. Michael took Jeremy's hand and squeezed it.  
"No- really, that was some complicated stuff, I'd be lost!"  
As Jeremy walked into class and set down, he thought about his friends, and he thought about the exchange between himself and Michael.  
He was probably imagining things. Most likely imagining things, but he felt that Michael's hands had lingered longer than Jake's or Rich's hands would have. Maybe even Christine's.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suuuuuuuper rusty with writing haha !! Not sure how long this will be but I have a lot of things I really wanna do with it !


End file.
